Infrared sensors can be used in a variety of applications to measure infrared light radiating from objects within a field of view of the infrared sensor. For example, objects emit heat energy in the form of radiation, and infrared sensors can detect infrared wavelengths radiating from the object. The heat energy can indicate a temperature of the object as well as a change, such as an increase or a decrease in a temperature, of the object or a part of the object. In some instances, electrical components (e.g., circuit breakers) may experience changes in temperature that are detectable by measuring infrared wavelengths radiating from the components. A thermal monitoring system and assembly, including a plurality of infrared sensors arranged in an array, are provided and are configured to monitor and detect temperature and changes in temperature.